marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Nick Fury
thumb|280px"Soy muy real. Soy la persona este usted está nunca va a cumplir." :―Nick Furia a Tony Stark :Nick Fury es el director de S.H.I.E.L.D., Agencia de espionaje militar internacional líder del mundo. Introdujo por primera vez en el Hombre de hierro y, a continuación, que aparece en Iron Man 2, Thor, y Captain America: The First Avenger, se convierte en la fuerza impulsora que finalmente ve los héroes se convierten en un equipo de respuesta único conocido como los Vengadores. Mientras que se desconoce su pasado en el momento actual, es un líder talentoso y un operario capaz por sí mismo. : Biografía ''Nick Fury: Espías como nosotros ''Para agregar ''El increíble Hulk: Los archivos de la furia ''Para agregar ''Iron Man ::"''Estoy aquí para hablar con usted acerca de la iniciativa de Vengador." ::―Nick Fury [fte.] Después se reveló Stark como Iron Man, el misterioso Nick Fury apareció en la casa de Tony Stark para decirle que se había convertido en parte de un universo más grande y a hablar con él acerca de la Iniciativa de Avenger. ''Iron Man: Medidas de seguridad ''Para agregar ''Iron Man 2: Agentes de SHIELD ''Para agregar ''Iron Man 2 :"''Sir, estoy a tener que pedirle salir el donut." :―Nick Fury [fte.] James Rhodes at Stark's home, Fury found Stark heavy with a hangover sitting on a Randy's Donuts sign. He got Stark to come down and talk with him, Stark reminded him that he didn't want to join Fury's "super-secret boy-band". Fury informed Stark that he was not S.H.I.E.L.D.'s only problem and that there was a problem on the South Coast. ">Después de una pelea entre Stark y James Rhodes en casa Stark, furia había encontrado a Stark pesado con una resaca sentado en signo de Donuts de un Randy. Consiguió Stark que venir y hablar con él, Stark le recordó que él no quería unirse a "súper - banda" de furia. Furia informó a Stark que él no era problema sólo de S.H.I.E.L.D. y que hubo un problema en la costa sur. S.H.I.E.L.D. to Stark's house to keep Stark on the premises. Fury mentioned that it was Stark's father Howard who formed S.H.I.E.L.D. and gave Stark a casket which belonged to Howard. Fury assigned Phil Coulson to guard Stark and Natasha Romanoff to remain as Stark's assistant. ">Furia enviado S.H.I.E.L.D. a casa Stark que Stark en los locales. Furia mencionó que era padre de Stark Howard formada S.H.I.E.L.D. y dio a Stark en un ataúd que pertenecía a Howard. Furia asignado Phil Coulson a Stark y Natasha Romanoff para permanecer como ayudante de Stark. Stark Expo, Fury debriefed Stark on the events and presented Agent Romanoff's report to him. Fury told Stark that he had been found unsuitable for the Avenger Initiative but was brought on as a consultant. ">Después de una pelea entre Stark y Vanko en la Stark Expo, furia interrogó a Stark en los eventos y que le entregó el informe del agente Romanoff. Furia dijo a Stark que él había encontrado inadecuado para la iniciativa de Avenger pero fue traído como consultor. ''El increíble Hulk Nick Fury es un contacto de Thaddeus Ross. Thor :"''Leyenda nos dice una cosa; historia, otro. Pero, de vez en cuando, nos encontramos con algo que pertenece a ambos." :―Nick Fury[fte.] Furia convoca Dr. Erik Selvig a una base S.H.I.E.L.D. para mostrarle un dispositivo de alimentación. ''Capitán América: El primer vengador :"''Usted ha estado dormido, casquillo. Durante casi 70 años." :―Nick Fury[fte.] Steve Rogers after Rogers Deducing the truth and escaping to Times Square, Rogers learns from Fury that he has been asleep for nearly 70 years, and they had wanted to acclimate his reentry into modern times. " lang="es">Furia cumple con Steve Rogers después de Rogers deducir la verdad y escapen a Times Square, Rogers aprende de furia que ha dormido durante casi 70 años, y habían querido aclimatar su reingreso en los tiempos modernos. Más tarde, cuando Rogers es formación, furia entra en el gimnasio, y cuando el capitán le pregunta si tiene una nueva misión para él, él responde que la misión no es inferior a salvar el mundo. ''Semana grande de furia ''Para agregar ''Huelgas de la viuda negra ''Para agregar ''Los Vengadores :"''Todavía creo en héroes." :―Nick Fury[fte.] Loki on Earth, and neither Fury, nor his personnel had the power to stop Loki escaping with the Cube. ">Con poco que mostrar por sus esfuerzos para reunir a un grupo de gente extraordinaria, furia dejara de lado su plan y comenzó a enfocarse en armamento en su lugar. "Fase dos", como la idea de rama pasó a llamarse, involucrados reingeniería de la tecnología de las armas que había surgido en las manos de años HYDRA, así como otros filo, o extranjero, tecnología. El hipercubo, que había nombrado profesor Selvig para investigar, formó una parte importante de este rompecabezas. Cuando el hipercubo comenzó a emitir niveles inesperados de radiación gamma, furia fue rápido para encargarse personalmente de la operación. Las emisiones demostró para ser un preludio a la aparición de Loki en la tierra y ni furia, ni su personal tenían el poder de detener a Loki escapando con el cubo. Desesperada por una solución al problema de la posesión del poder aparentemente ilimitado de Loki, furia reactiva la iniciativa de Vengadores. Sin esfuerzo trajo a Steven Rogers y envió agentes a llamar en la ayuda de Tony Stark y el Dr. Bruce Banner. En poco tiempo, Loki hizo su primera aparición pública y fue detenido, anunciando una adición más inesperada a la colección de gente extraordinaria cuando llegó el hermano de Loki Thor, exigencias de su propia para extradición de Loki. Furia podía hacer poco para calmar las tensiones en un barco ahora repleto de egos, y problemas sólo se intensificó cuando algunas de estas personas al descubierto sus engaños que rodean a la fase dos. Con argumentos hervir, Loki jugó su mano y furia y los otros fueron capturados completamente desprevenido cuando vino la Helitransporte de Shield bajo ataque en un audaz comando raid por soldados de Loki. Furia regresó a su puesto en el puente para tomar el mando de la situación y fue fundamental para evitar un asalto allí. A raíz de la batalla, furia encontró a agente Coulson mortalmente herido por la mano de Loki. Decidió utilizar el sacrificio de Coulson a su ventaja, aprovechando para darle un "empujón" a Stark y Rogers. A pesar del carácter éticamente cuestionable del plan, ha demostrado para ser eficaz, y los hombres partieron poco después en busca de Loki. La iniciativa de Vengadores puede han llegado a buen puerto, pero papel de furia en su batalla no se ha hecho todavía. El Consejo de seguridad del mundo dio órdenes para enviar un misil nuclear en las proximidades de Manhattan, que se negó la furia, pero entonces anular pedidos vio un avión de combate le escapar después noqueó a otro fuera de acción con un cohete. La iniciativa de Vengadores que finalmente ganó. Desafío de furia del Consejo Mundial de seguridad puede haber sido olvidado no, pero sus métodos y acciones habían salvado al mundo. Resolvió instar a los Vengadores deben ser nuevo y más garantías que llegaban. ''Artículo 47 :"''Tengo furia respirar mi nuca!" :―Blake agente Agente Sitwell[fte.] Agent Blake and Jasper Sitwell to follow Benjamin Pollack and Claire Wise, to collect their alien weapon and to dispose of them, neutralizing the robbers. " lang="es">Nick Fury órdenes Agente Blake y Jasper Sitwell Benjamin Pollack y Claire Wise, para recoger su arma alien y deshacerse de ellas, neutralizando los ladrones. ''Capitán América: El soldado de invierno ''Para agregar Habilidades Nick Fury es un maestro estratega y un juez astuto de carácter. Utiliza estos talentos con gran efecto en su liderazgo de S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury ha hecho lo que se llamaría tácticas cuestionables en sus años pero no obstante, en última instancia hará lo que es correcto. Punto en el caso, cuando el Consejo ordenó a la huelga de la ciudad con un nuke, pero él no; ir incluso hasta la desactivación de uno de los planos ordenó huelga la ciudad con un lanzacohetes y ADVERTENCIA Stark sobre ella. Ha mostrado mientras un hombre de gran determinación y voluntad, también puede sentir, como él fue sacudido con la muerte de Coulson. Es un experimentado desarmados y armados-combate experto fue capaz de derribar a dos agentes de lavado de cerebro con facilidad. Él también está capacitado para utilizar armas de fuego militares de Estados Unidos (estándar y automáticas). Equipo *'Uniforme S.H.I.E.L.D.:' de 9 capas Kevlar (capaz de soportar el impacto balístico hasta balas de calibre.45) y un material resistente al fuego, cuya temperatura de inflamación es de 1.700 ° F (930 ° C). Ate numerosos de parafernalia de s.h.i.e.l.d., incluyendo un enlace de radio. Armas Una cuestión de Gobierno USP pistola. También, un arsenal de armas de escudo, convencionales y de otro tipo. Debilidades Tiene 95% de pérdida de visión en su ojo izquierdo lesionado, que lleva un parche en el ojo de cosméticos. Relaciones Amigos y aliados *Steve Rogers *Tony Stark *Thor *Bruce Banner *Natasha Romanoff - compañero agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. *Phil Coulson - compañero agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. *Maria Hill - compañero agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. *Clint Barton - compañero agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. Enemigos *Obadiah Stane *Ivan Vanko *Justin Hammer *Loki *Chitauri Apariciones/actores *Marvel universo cinematográfico (8 películas) **''Iron Man (Primera aparición) , Samuel L. Jackson **Iron Man 2 ''- Samuel L. Jackson **''El increíble Hulk (Sólo Mentioned) **Thor ''- Samuel L. Jackson **''El consultor (Sólo Mentioned) **Captain America: The First Avenger ''-L. de Samuel Jackson **''Los Vengadores ''- Samuel L. Jackson **''Artículo 47 ''- (sólo Mentioned) Detrás de las escenas *Originalmente conforme a sus raíces de super-spy en el universo Ultimate, sus creadores decidieron ir en una dirección diferente y pidió a Samuel L. Jackson si pudo basar su carácter de él. *Ha sido asumida por muchos que la aparición de Samuel L. Jackson en la escena final de la película fue un guiño evidente a la contraparte de la tierra-1610 de caracteres. *Furia aparece en algunas versiones tempranas de Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer ''pero el personaje fue reescrito como General Hager. *Aparición de Samuel L. Jackson fue no acreditado en ''Iron Man y Thor. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Los Vengadores Categoría:Iron Man Categoría:Thor Categoría:SHIELD Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Humanos